User blog:123chaseyoung/Germanic Ghost Warrior vs Sicarii
These two guerilla warriors gave Rome a run for its money. But this time, their revolutionary tactics will be used against one another. Germanic Ghost Warrior: Fiendish black-clad barbarians who massacred legions in the Teutenburg Forest vs Sicarii: Jewish rebels who assassinated Roman occupiers and made their way into infamy Who is Deadliest?! Ghost Warriors The Ghost Warriors, also known as Night Raiders, got their name due to their skills at night raiding. When preforming a raid they would paint everything on their body and all their weapons black. This served both to hide them in the dark and to keep any metal weapons from catching any light so as not to give away their positions. The only time an opponent would realise where they where was when they got right into their face and the whites of their eyes could be seen, adding more to the idea that actual spirits were attacking them. Germanic Ghost Warriors were famous for night raids on Roman armies and camps, they got their name as "Ghosts" because their painted bodies and weapons black, so they were virtually invisible. Generally speaking they weren't fighting in open battles but function as guerrilla fighters disrupting the enemy movements in an area. There were reportedly extremely capable with throw projectiles like Darts and Even Stones, and Roman even reported the Germanic Warriors could Throw a dart or spear as far as a bow could shot and arrow, although there is a reasonable explanation for this, small strands of leather or rope can be used like a small atlatl, allowing for darts to be thrown farther. Germanic Warriors were, as a general rule excellent spear fighters. Unlike other warriors, such as the Greeks, who generally used spears in formation fighting, the warriors of Germania used spears is single combat. Rather than straight foreword thrusting, the Germans used large swing circular motions, spinning them around their head, while slowly letting the spear slide further down their hand. This gives them the advantage of catching the enemy off guard by allowing the spear to strike further out than than they originally thought. In addition to their spear German warriors carried large oak shields to protect their body. While an effective companion with their spear, it works well with the Germanic short sword, which was basically a slightly larger version of the seax. This sword had a thick back allowing for a sturdier blade, bit also a very fine point, allow for stabs into armor gaps. Because of the blade short length when used the Germanic shield. Their shields were so effective that even the Romans tried to copy their shields. Germanic Warriors were trained at the youngest possible age, similar to Spartans, Samurai, and other warrior cultures. Their clubs were hardened in such away that they could not be cut in half, not at all. Sicarii Sicarii is a term applied, in the decades preceding the destruction of Jerusalem in 70 CE, to an extremist splinter group of the Jewish Zealots, who attempted to expel the Romans and their partisans from the Roman province of Judea. The Sicarii carried sicae, or small daggers, concealed in their cloaks, hence their name. At public gatherings, they pulled out these daggers to attack Romans or Roman sympathizers, blending into the crowd after the deed to escape detection. They were one of the earliest forms of an organized assassination unit or cloak and daggers, predating the Middle Eastern assassins and Japanese ninjas by centuries. X-Factors Stealth Ghost: 85 Sicarii: 90 Both are great guerilla fighters. The Ghost warriors may use the darkness to attack but the Sicarii can do this both day and night. They plan assassinations and can quickly get away. Training Ghost: 95 Sicarii: 85 Ghost warriors for having a long warrior lineage and culture. Brutality Ghost: 90 Sicarii: 90 both are brutal and merciless Notes *Battle ends next Wednesday Battle Sicarii: Ghost Warrior: In a small village in the Mediterranean, two opposing forces meet. One group was the Germanic Ghost Warrior, who were sent to scout the place and take it as their own. Their skins painted black as the night. In the village were five Sicarii who were buying precious weapons they can use for their rebellion. The Germanic Ghosts then storms the village. They killed many of the inhabitants with their swords and spears. The Sicarii sees this and they ready to defend themselves against the raiders. One Sicarius drew his bow and fires an arrow, hitting the ghost warrior in the face. He tried to fire again but the ghost covered themselves with their shields and charged. The Sicarii also drew their swords and attacked. One German hacked a Sicarius to death with his sword. A Ghost warrior tried to avenge his comrade by chucking a javelin, but the Sicarius just dodged it and slashes the German's throat. A ghost and a sicarius clashed head-on. The Sicarius made a overhead chop but the ghost parried. The German then punched the Hebrew in the face before sinking his blade in to his gut. Before he can pull it out, a Sicarius plunged his sword in his back. As the battle raged on, a Sicarius tried to fire his bow, but as he was aiming a German threw his javelin at his neck, killing him. The German then grabbed his spear, and as a Sicarius turns toward him and charged like a madman, the ghost warrior plunged his spear at his abdomen that lifted him up in the air like a piked meat. In the other corner a German was readying his sword as he searches for his prey. But he didn't see the Hebrew coming straight towards him before a cloak suddenly wrapped around his head. Distracted, the Sicarius then lopped the German's head clean-off. The remaining Ghost and Sicarius then stared at each other menacingly. Shouting both charged at each other with rage. The Ghost thrusts his spear at the charging Sicarius, but the blade only scratched the Jew's cheek. The Sicarius didn't stop, and as he got past the blade and into the German, he plunged the sicae straight to the German's chest, killing him. The sicarius then raises his knife in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Sicarii Expert's Opinion The voters believed that while the Ghost Warriors were more successful in fighting the Romans than the Sicarii, the latter still carried the better close and long range weapons. The Sicarii were also better in stealth because they operated both in rural and urban areas while the Ghost warriors raided in smaller, night-time attacks. Category:Blog posts